Asguiaro Ebern
|Image = Berkas:Ebern_Infobox.jpg |Ras = Arrancar |Gender = Laki-laki |Afiliasi = Wandenreich |Jabatan = Prajurit Wandenreich |Markas Operasi = Silbern |Senjata Roh = Panah Reishi |Manga = Chapter 480 }} adalah seorang Arrancar yang melayani Wandenreich. Penampilan Ebern adalah Arrancar laki-laki tinggi dan cukup berotot. Dia memiliki rambut pendek, berwarna terang yang disisir ke belakang, membuat puncak di kedua sisi kepalanya. Sisa topeng Hollow-nya terletak di sisi kiri menutupi matanya, dan memiliki tiga lubang di setiap permukaan.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, halaman 3 & 6-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 483, halaman 6 Alis kanannya biasa menunjuk ke atas. Pakaian Ebern terdiri dari seragam panjang, putih, jaket berkancing yang memiliki tali bahu dan dilengkapi dengan ikat sabuk hitam di pinggang. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc thumb|left|Kemunculan Ebern. Ebern muncul tiba-tiba di kamar Ichigo dan kemudian Ichigo bertanya pada Ryūnosuke Yuki siapa dia, sebaliknya Ebern langsung merespon dan memberitahu nama lengkapnya sendiri sebelum bertanya pada Ichigo apakah ada pertanyaan lain, berteriak Ichigo memintanya untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, halaman 16-17 Menolak untuk mematuhi hal itu meskipun Ichigo telah mengulangi perkataannya, Ebern ditendang keluar dari jendela. Kemudian Ebern memegang kepalanya di luar dan bertanya-tanya mengapa dia dipukul, Ichigo penasaran ada urusan apa dengannya. Ebern kemudian menyangkal bahwa dirinya Arrancar setelah diinterogasi dan berupaya untuk menunjukkan dirinya sebagai Quincy. Sebelum bertarung dia membentuk senjata besar, ia bertanya pada Ichigo apakah ia mengenal kekuatan ini.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, halaman 1-10 thumb|Ebern mengucapkan mantra medallion. Mengejek Ichigo saat bertarung dengannya, Ebern menjadi gembira ketika akhirnya Ichigo mengaktifkan Bankai dan menyatakan bahwa itu akan menjadi akhir dari Bankai-nya. Setelah mempersiapkan teknik khusus dan membaca mantra, ia berhasil merusak lengan Ichigo, tapi Ichigo dapat mengatasi hal itu dan menyerang dengan Getsuga Tenshō membuat Ebern tertegun.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, halaman 5-16 Setelah asap memudar, Ebern sangat marah setelah terluka cukup parah bertanya-tanya mengapa Bankai Ichigo tidak lenyap, tetapi terkejut oleh Ichigo, yang tiba-tiba mengarahkan pedang ke sisi wajahnya. Ichigo menyatakan dia bersedia jika ingin ditanyai, tapi Ebern kabur dengan menggunakan bayangan dan memberitahu Ichigo bahwa itu hanya dapat digunakan oleh "yang terpilih".Bleach manga; Chapter 484, halaman 8-11 thumb|left|Ebern tewas. Kemudian, sambil berlutut di depan Yhwach, Ebern menjadi saksi kematian Luders Friegen. Yhwach menyatakan bahwa ia membenci konflik dan tidak boleh menyalahkan Ebern karena tidak mengalahkan Ichigo atau juga memujinya, ia menghambatnya yang cukup untuk mencegah segala intervensi lebih jauh. Memberitahu bahwa Ebern telah menjadi pondasi perdamaian, Yhwach kemudian membunuh Ebern tanpa segan.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, halaman 12-15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 486, halaman 15 Perlengkapan thumb|Salib Quincy Ebern. Salib Quincy: Ebern membawa salib Quincy. Versi yang khusus terdiri dari lima poin dan dikenakan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, halaman 8 Medallion: Ebern memiliki sebuah alat berbentuk bulat yang kira-kira berukuran telapak seseorang dan memiliki lambang Wandenreich di permukaannya. Ebern menggunakan medali saat mencoba untuk mencuri Bankai milik Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, halaman 14-15 Jika diaktifkan, energi hitam mengalir keluar, dan kolom putih energi memancar sebelum menuju daerah sekitar sasaran yang dituju.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, halaman 10-15 Ebern menggunakan mantra berikut ini untuk mengaktifkannya: Jerman= "Aufreide. Meer eh wolken, wolken eh regen, regen eh nebel. Sieht balle eh um sieht ballen. Wir gut freude, Danach Vrund Dill Becher!!!" |-| |-| Indonesia= "Meleleh. Laut menjadi awan, awan menjadi hujan, hujan menjadi kabut. Dengan bentuk seperti itu yang tak terlihat. Setelah kami bersorak gembira, cawan akan terbalik menghadap ke bawah!!!" |-| Inggris= "Melt. Sea to cloud, cloud to rain, rain to fog. That with shape to that which is unseen. After our jubilation, the chalice will be turned face down!!!" |-| Kanji= 「溶けよ」 海よ雲へ 雲よ雨へ 雨よ霧へ 姿成すものよ 見えざるものへ 我等歓喜の末に 杯を地に伏せる さあ!!! Kekuatan dan Kemampuan Kesadaran Spiritual: Sebagai makhluk spiritual, Ebern bisa merasakan makhluk spiritual lainnya.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, halaman 5 Sonído: Ebern dapat menggunakan gerakan berkecepatan tinggi khas Arrancar lebih cepat hingga mata tak dapat mengikutinya.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, halaman 7 Penyerapan Reishi: Ebern dapat menyerap partikel roh dan energi dari atmosfer dan mengkombinasikannya dengan energi spiritual-nya sendiri untuk membentuk sebuah senjata. Hierro: Seperti semua Arrancar, Ebern memiliki kemampuan pasif yang dikenal sebagai Hierro. Kulit seperti-baja itu cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan penuh dari Getsuga Tenshō milik Ichigo, meskipun mendapat sedikit luka.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, halaman 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 484, halaman 8-9 thumb|Ebern menggunakan "Shadow". Shadow: "Bayangan" adalah kemampuan teleportasi digunakan oleh anggota Wandenreich. Ebern menyatakan bahwa "bayangan" hanya dapat digunakan oleh mereka "yang terpilih".Bleach manga; Chapter 484, halaman 11 Zanpakutō Resurrección: Tidak diperlihatkan. Senjata Roh thumb|Senjata Ebern. Meriam Reishi: Ebern dapat berkonsentrasi membentuk energi roh dan partikel itu menjadi senjata. Senjata yg disukainya adalah senjata berbentuk bulan sabit yang lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya sendiri dan memiliki empat tonjolan seperti-meriam, yang dapat menembakan energi api ledakan yang kuat.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, halaman 5-7 Referensi Navigasi de:Ebern Asguiaro en:Asguiaro Ebern es:Asguiaro Ebern pl:Asguiaro Ebern ru:Азгиаро Эберн Kategori:Arrancar Kategori:Wandenreich Kategori:Laki-Laki Kategori:Daftar Karakter Kategori:Tewas Kategori:Karakter Manga Saja